


Igual a Você

by Gabumoon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff, Friendship, Other
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 21:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17454950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabumoon/pseuds/Gabumoon
Summary: Uma estranha estudante de Hogwarts e Hermione. Por um momento os caminhos delas se cruzam, e Hermione percebe que as aparências nunca foram tão importantes assim.





	Igual a Você

**Author's Note:**

> Essa foi a primeira fanfic que postei nos tempos áureos do FF.net. Depois de muito tempo, finalmente tomei vergonha na cara e postei ela aqui. É simples e bem pequena, mas ainda sim é uma das minhas favoritas por ser fofinha.
> 
> Sei lá, é isso. Apreciem.  
> BYE BYE CICLE!

Uma menina andava na minha direção.  
Ela tinha um enorme sorriso no rosto.  
Ou ela estava muito feliz ou tinha um pedaço de alface nos meus dentes. Mas como? Eu havia acabado de ir ao banheiro fazer minha higiene dentária! Até porque, sendo filha de dentistas, aprendi que se deve sempre escovar os dentes depois de cada refeição.  
A garota vinha saltitando, com seus longos cabelos negros ao vento.  
Realmente ela possuía cabelos lindíssimos, cabelos esses que eu nunca iria possuir. Vai ver era por isso que ela tinha aquele sorriso no rosto, talvez ela só estivesse feliz porque tinha um cabelo melhor que o meu. Talvez ela só estivesse vindo falar comigo – pelo menos é por isso que eu acho que ela está andando, ou melhor, saltitando na minha direção – pra caçoar do meu cabelo. Mas eu não permitiria! Tive uma brilhante ideia, enquanto ela não chegasse para falar comigo, eu tinha tempo de encontrar algum defeito nela.

 

Olhei de cima a baixo. Não era possível, ela parecia tão perfeita e... Fofa!  
Como já disse, ela possuía enormes cabelos negros, nele se encontravam dois prendedores pequeninos da cor vermelha; ela tinha uma pele branquinha, quase leitosa e lábios finos e rosados. Nariz arrebitado e pequeno, além de olhos negros e brilhantes.  
Desisto, não consigo achar nada de ruim nessa menina. O jeito era esperar e aceitar o que ela tinha pra me dizer. Decerto iria falar algo desagradável, mas eu já estou acostumada a isso. As pessoas sempre me chamam de nerd, não que isso fosse ruim, afinal, é bom ser inteligente, mas sinto que me chamam assim de uma forma pejorativa, o que não é nada legal.  
Só depois de algum tempo pensando fui perceber que a tal menina já tinha chegado. Ela estava parada na minha frente e ainda mantinha o sorriso no rosto. Ah, só agora que percebi, ela tinha dentes tão brancos, meus pais adorariam tê-la como paciente.  
Olhei pra ela com cara de poucos amigos e perguntei:

 

— Deseja alguma coisa?  
— Você é Hermione Granger, não é? – perguntou a menina  
— Sim, sou eu mesma. Por quê? – falei de maneira antipática  
— Bem, eu só gostaria de te falar uma coisa!  
Viu, eu não falei? Ela iria fazer alguma brincadeira idiota. Já estava ficando irritada antes mesmo da garota falar alguma coisa, mas me controlei.  
— E o que seria? – tentei perguntar de uma forma educada  
— Bem... – ela parou parecendo meio envergonhada, olhou para o chão e logo após voltou a olhar para mim - Eu sempre quis ser como você!

 

Depois disso a menina deu o sorriso mais bonito que podia e saiu correndo, balançando os seus cabelos pra lá e pra cá.  
Eu não consegui pensar em nada. Aquela menina, perfeita do jeito que era, querendo ser que nem eu, a simples e sem-graça Hermione Granger? Não era possível, será que eu estava bêbada? Talvez fosse a cerveja amanteigada.  
Não, mas não era, aquilo foi real.  
Um pequeno sorriso brotou nos meus lábios, e pela primeira vez eu não senti vergonha de como eu era, afinal, alguém queria ser como eu, mesmo com os cabelos feios e armados, mesmo com os dentes nem tão perfeitos, mesmo sendo essa sabe-tudo.  
Da próxima vez que encontrar com essa menina, não vou deixá-la fugir, sinto que poderemos ser grandes amigas. (e acho que Harry e Rony vão achar ela legal, porque não?)

 

**_Fim_ **


End file.
